


Tell Me

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex Standall - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Clay Jensen - Freeform, Consensual, F/F, Flirty, Hannah Baker - Freeform, I just really like these two, Lesbian Sex, gayyyyy, hannah baker and jessica davis, i wrote this at 2:11am don’t judge me, jealous jessica, jessica davis - Freeform, like wow really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just two gal pals being gal pals in the bathroom because of alex fucking standall.no rape, no suicidal thoughts just something i wanted to make at 2:11AM watching season two instead of sleeping and stayed up till 4:37 for :) enjoy.





	Tell Me

This shitty ass school is disgusting, Liberty High. I mean there’s some good people in there. But everyone else can just go suck a pile of donkey dick, right?

Let’s just forget about the bad kids, because honestly there’s too much names to list and I don’t want to think about them right now, I’m in a good mood. 

Hannah Baker. Fuck it’s like I’m sick on her but she’s also the medicine too. Her beautiful face is driving me insane, knowing I can’t see it everyday, since she spends all of her time with Clay. Clay Jensen. They work together at the Cresmont movie theater. Fucking Jensen, I’m angry jealous that he gets to be with her all the time and not me. I hate that I push Hannah away, just because I’m jealous. It’s literally my fault like, what the hell me? 

Alex and I walk into the cafeteria at lunch, talking about useless crap. Until. 

“Hey, Jess, what’s your deal with Hannah?” He just. 

Immediately I began to stumble on my words, with a slight rosy blush on my cheeks, I looked around the room avoiding his eyes.  
“Well yknow. Um, she, she just... I don’t know.” 

He looked at me with the widest eyes I have ever seen, mouth agape and a high pitch scream waiting to be screamed. 

“Oh. My. God!!!! You totally like her! I-“ And the rest of the squeals became muffles as I places my hands on his mouth.

“Jesus Christ Alex?! The whole fucking school can hear you be quiet!”

He just looked at me and smirked, skipped to fifth as the bell went, without even offering me a “see you,” Rude.

‘Meet me near the Female bathrooms. Need to talk.’ 

And so my dumbass did. I went to the female bathrooms, I should’ve known that little fucker planned something. 

‘Where r u????’ 

‘Dw Jess. im not coming. goodluck with your date ;)’

My date? Okay first off I’m so getting Alex back man what the fuck. Second, what date? My thoughts are interrupted with a click of shoes and I rush into a bathroom stall to hide. Probably some old new teacher. But they don’t need to see me skipping fifth. The door opened and shut with more steps heard. So another girl. Cool. Tight.

I open the stall door slightly and go out, without seeing who it was, just texting Alex saying that he’s going to so pay for bursting in the cafeteria like that. 

I finally actually look up for once. It’s Hannah fucking Baker. Normally I was this confident tough girl that could do anything. But when it came to Hannah, I was just weak on my knees. She just had this effect like she was in control but she’d never know. 

The automatic tap turns on as I put my fingers underneath it. I hate these things, can’t even wash my hands for the amount of time I want to. ‘Just, don’t look up Jess and go.’ Through my peripheral vision I could see her standing there. Just standing there with her arms folded, burning holes into the back of my head. Low and Quiet, Jess cmon.

I walked to the door, but Hannah walked into my way with an almost glare on her face. 

“Seriously Jessica?”

It’s like my body just turned the other way to get through past her. She just put her arms up so I couldn’t go past. 

“Move, Hannah.”

“You’re not leaving until you tell me why the fuck you hate me so suddenly Jess? You don’t .get to just ignore me, and pretend nothing happens, like I don’t even fucking exist.”

I tried to go past her again, and this time she put her hands on my wrists, and brung herself closer, her angry face softening a tad bit. 

“Just- Please tell me why you hate me and i’ll leave your life for good.” 

A muffled ‘I don’t’ tried to escape my lips. I could do nothing but look at the floor in shame and embarrassment. My face heated up like fucking fire. 

“Hannah.”

“Jessica.”

“Hannah, please.” I was practically begging her. This shit is too embarrassing.

“Tell me.”

So I did. With her hands still on my wrists, blocking me from leaving, I leant forward and pressed my lips to hers. She didn’t move. She didn’t let go. But she kissed me back. 

“What?- What was... that?” 

“I’m fucking jealous of Clay! He gets to spend every second of his day with you basically, and and- and I have to keep it to myself. I just.. I am so fucking jealous of him!” Hannah and I’s position changed. She was trapped, by me instead, and I had my thigh in between Hannah’s, my hands on the wall either side of her head. 

“You’re fucking kidding me? This whole time I’ve always loved you and- Oh!” Hannah moaned out for more. She slid her hand into her pants, so I slapped it away with a smirk on my face. 

“Ah ah ah. If you want pleasure, just say my name and i’ll give it to you.”

“Fuck fuck fuck. Jessssica!”

She took my hand and guided it into her pants, breathing heavily and muttering and moaning my name.

It only took minutes for her to come undone. And when she did, I took out my hand and licked my fingers, which made her whimper for another release. For more. When she came down from her high I saw she couldn’t really stand straight and her knees were like jelly.

Hannah looked at me, with a different kind of look in her eyes, anger? lust? desire? It was kind of really fucking hot. 

“Your turn Jess...”


End file.
